Nico s nemesis: rule of the underworld
by yuklein29
Summary: everything started with a dream. Since Nico already knows his prophecy, she tended to visit the girl that was mentioned from it. So now, he still finds a way to seek this girl for she will be the key to his vengeance towards his father then he will find his way back the way he was before. But within the quest, a son of ares shall interfere.


CHAPTER ONE

A MONSTER CHARGE RIGHT AFTER US 6:00 in the morning, I was dreaming, but it was obscuring. I saw a blur-boy calling my name in the middle of the dark. I always dream of him and heard giggles of him. I did not see him clearly, so I rubbed my eyes. I tried to follow him, but it keeps going farther and farther. As my hand came near him, it was like a white mist. Whenever I see this boy in my dream he is always telling me that I'm the girl from his prophecy. Then, when he went a little bit farther from me, I heard the call of my father from reality.

I woke up from the call of my father. I buffed my eyes and drowsed again, I remembered it was the last day of school. I saw at the window that the sun was rising. A little bit of excitement went through me as I realize it was the last day of school; sadness also remained in my heart because I'll be missing friends and few teachers. My thoughts were interjected by call of my father downstairs again, so loud that I stumbled to the ground.

"Yucca, Breakfast is ready!" He hollered.

"I'm coming." I replied loudly. I carried my slippers and hurried out of my room hoping my father isn't mad. I didn't feel like going to school, but I have to.

When I went down, I saw my father sitting impatiently in the chair next to the sink. I poured cereal and milk at my bowl and started eating my breakfast. And while eating I told my father about my dream boy.

"Father, I dreamed about the boy again." I said while taking a scoop of my cereal.

"That's a good sign." My father insisted. He stood in his chair and he started making salad for our stop-over food. What was the stop-over food for? I have no idea.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Well, Yeah, good sign of banishment," I murmured as if I am offended. I finished my cereal and damped the bowl into the sink and got my towel in the back of my door inside my room.

Father and I lived in a separate room because we wanted to have our own assets. We lived in a simple house that both of us can't even fit ten people here. Our house was a two-storied house but it was a small simple house.

I took a bath in our bathroom and feel every drop of water going in the skin of my body. I wear my comfortable uniform after taking a good bath. While I was doing stuff, I thought of the boy I dreamed. I always dreamed about him, every time I sleep and close my eyes I still thought of him.

I packed my bag and rushed to the backyard where my father is waiting for me. I run to the car and ride. It took me a little time to fix me but it was still a good job after all not to be late in school after dressing for a long time.

"Ready?" father asked.

I nodded and responded back in a smile.

When we're in the car, I was listening to the music of my IPod. As I looked up at the sky I remembered my mother when I was in the stage of infancy. I still remembered her touch as if I am feeling it today.

After half an hour we are now in school. I got out of the car and kissed my father. He drove back home after sending me to school. As I waved my hand I was murmuring goodbye to my father at the side-mirror.

It was the last day of school so I saw freshmen, sophomores, etc. crowded in the whole campus. I went inside the hallway were my locker has been waiting for me. This School is called Funk academy, it maybe sometimes a funk, but we won awards and rewards besides of its name. It's almost the end of my freshmen year so I went to organize everything. I'd never had a plan in summer vacation, but I remember what my father told me about his plan. He told me: _we're__ going in this so called-camp and I know you'll find answers about your mother. And I'm sure you need train hard. Promise me that._

While arranging stuffs, I saw my friend, Safari. Safari is a typical girl. She has blonde straight hair, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, solemn look, and she is too noisy to be my best friend. We are opposite in characters. But everybody thinks we're twins. I have pure blue eyes, black straight hair, and intimating looks. Everybody says I look like a goddess.

To be honest, I was alone for the whole elementary year. But then I met her last school year. She is a little bit irritating. But she accepts me for who I am. I may be weird sometimes but I'm good when I'm a friend and I'm bad when I'm your enemy.

When she saw me, she greeted and saluted. "Yoho, spirit,"

"Hey! How is life?" I asked sympathetically. She glanced around while humming trying to recall an answer from her mind.

"I'm alright, how about you?" she finally answered.

"Same as before," I said. I stared at her blankly as if I'm going to do something bad. But I wouldn't that to my best friend.

"Hey, how about the boy in your dream." she asked in amazement. She was almost interested about that boy, I'm always telling her what I dreamt about and I also tell her my secrets which best friend always does.

"I didn't see him, but I felt him. I felt warm when I am with him." I said feeling all the memories going through my heart as I say a single word of it.

She stared at me in my eyes while my eyes were on my locker. "You're in love with that guy? I think you're crazy." She snorted telling me how really crazy I am. But she's right I'm being crazy with a guy that will really not exist in real life and it will only exist in dreams.

"Okay, let's not talk about it. Let's go. "

We walk together as what we always do. As soon as we fixed our locker—which was full of mythical stuff, like gods and goddesses– we heard the bell and went straight to our classroom.

We sat beside each other's desk. Our homeroom teacher (and also my English teacher) Mrs. Brute came in with a blankly expression but it was almost an agitated look. She has glasses in her pure green eyes. She has freckles in her cheeks. She looks like an old hag. After all of those weird things, she was my favorite teacher at all. She is too kind and too strict. She has no favoritism at all. Sounds fair, right?

Then she suddenly spoke.

"Everyone, listen to me. I have to announce something important. So better listen. Or I'll bring you to detention." Everyone went silent waiting for Mrs. Brute to say a word, after a deep silence, she said…

"Just kidding," Mrs. Brute loves to fool us around. Everyone laughed. The joke is so corny it even made me tingle.

But I intended to laugh softly. Mrs. Brute slammed the table.

"Attention!"

Everyone paid attention and suddenly made a terrible silence like a terrible storm came in.

"As you see summer is near." She said. "I know farewells are said and you know…we'll miss each other. And I will miss you so much."

She said and almost managed sobbing. We all sob except for me. And they also said 'I love you'. Well, dramatic scene is always happening at the end of the school year. Honestly, I'm sick and tired of seeing this stupid scene at all. And to tell you the truth I have no feeling at all. I don't care what the world is. Cause I know someday this will be my weakness. But I love my best friend so much. Because she is the one who understand for whom I am, and I am the only person who can understand her. But sometimes she is dramatic. Many boys are in love with her. She and my father are friends too. Both of them are only left to be my love ones.

After the dramatic scene, I go to the cafeteria and eat lunch with Safari. It did not take longer. We say our farewells in each other. And she gave me a rib-crushed hug. I will miss her so much. It almost made me cry. I'm so jealous at her— because she has a mother. I have been only raised by my father and I'll live my life together with him. I don't have any mother; because of her abandonment I hate my mother so much. Leaving us alone without knowing the status of our life is a little bit mournful, but I can't blame her. But I didn't expect of me having a godly parent. I don't know if it's true. But my father told me that I am a descendant of the gods. But I didn't think about it.

"Okay fine." I said making a sigh of relief. "Anyway, did you plan anything for summer?"

"Yeah, I and my parents are going to London after three weeks."

"I see. I and my father are going in this so-called camp." I said almost agitated as the look of Mrs. Brute earlier.

"Wow! Camp, huh?" she said, amazed.

And then, Lacertian, the bully of our school came with her friends. She turned her gazed on me and said, "Hey, the loser of Funk academy is here." she teased.

I'm almost going to smack her and punch her in her gut. Lacertian has dark brown eyes and that is making her like an antagonist. I hate her so much that I even intend to kill her and make her life a misery. I stand abruptly but Safari hold me because I almost going to smack her. Luckily, Mrs. Brute came.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Lily" she asked.

"Ohm, no," I said hesitatingly.

"Ok, lunch break is over." Mrs. Brute announced. "Farewell, everyone,"

Mrs. Brute has tears in her eyes.

Now, the most painful part of my school life— the end of the school year. I tried not to cry. But as seconds passed by it hurts me from the bottom of my heart. I stared at the academy for a while and murmured. "Good bye. Funk academy, let's see each other next school year." Then I walked through my house without saying a word to my classmate. When I'm going home I needn't to call for my father to fetch me. As soon as I turned back on school it was like something was putting me away from someone or something I love the most.

I came home happily with a bit of wretchedness. Looking for my father was one of the things I do before I could go in.

"Father," I called.

When I saw my father he was fixing his car. I just ignore him and I went to my bedroom and slept the whole afternoon until night.

I woke up and went to the backyard. And when I came to our backyard I saw him dressed as if going to camp.

"Hey, Yucca, dress up. Time to go" He said father is a tall man. He has pointed nose, and he always wear the hat that is written there: _Aphrodite_. My father's name is Zhou Lily.

"Wow! So we're having this weird vacation ever." I murmured.

And I rushed through the room, and I dressed up. I was wearing short-sleeves inside my jacket. And I wear jeans. I run downstairs and into the backyard.

And I get into the car. And my father started driving the car.

My father drives so fast. Until I screamed "slow down!" He apologize "Sorry" We traveled so far in an empty road.

We stop for an hour. I could see the sunset over the view.

"Hey, Bogart out of the car," Father loves to call me Bogart (which I really hate.). We both got out of our car. We went near a fishing field.

There, I saw a small bridge near a lake.

"So, why did you bring me here?" I asked. My father sat at the small bridge.

"Sit down," he ordered me. "I've got to tell you something."

So I seated beside him. He held my hands while telling me a story.

"This is where I met your mother. I was just a fisherman before. I saw your mother lying unconscious on the river. I carried her beside me. She was naked when I saw her." he said. "I didn't know she's a goddess. Whenever I looked at her it makes me fall in love. I was surprised at the first time."

I laughed a little. "My mother is a goddess?" I asked unbelievably, pretending that I had never heard such a thing.

"Yes. Your mother is charming." My father told me. "She is like you. You and your mother looked alike— your hair, voice, smile, eyes. You made me remember about your mother. We make love and… there you are. Your mother told me that when you turn 13 I will bring you to this so-called camp. And please, for the last time, stop pretending that you don't know"

"That's it? What a wonderful story. Having a godly parent is a curse." I said angrily, and totally embarrassed. "Then, why did my mother left us? I don't understand."

"Because she's a goddess, try to understand. She doesn't want to leave us alone. And you're not a curse, your special." He tried to comfort me with his cute smile I always saw at him.

"Okay, I'm getting back at the car." I said and walk through the car and ride.

My father sighed in exasperation. "Okay, then." My father agreed, following me.

At this time I fell asleep. I was dreaming so terribly. I was sitting beside an old fir tree. And I saw a boy sitting at the trunk of the tree. I know he is the boy I've been dreaming for so long (I couldn't remember how long). He greeted.

"Hi," I didn't see his face clearly because of the sun blocking the sight of my eyes. But I see he is wearing black robes. I was almost going to see him. It was afternoon that time. The sun was setting behind him.

"Hey, where am I? What am I doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, it is safe here. Anyway, this is a so-called camp. You'll soon know what this place is. This is your home and this where you must belong." He said.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked. He didn't answer my question.

"Your name is yucca, right?" he asked with a smile. A smile that made my heart beat so fast.

I stared at him absent-mindedly. "Yeah, how did you know my name? Why do I keep seeing you and why do you keep on visiting me in my dreams?" I asked him. He didn't answer but he said something I didn't expect to hear.

He smiled. "Your name is so nice, you look so beautiful, and it fits your name. Yucca is like a flower that blossoms all day, I can't wait to meet you personally. The prophecy is true. You're the girl from the prophecy" He said, desperately.

I avoided his look and gazed on the tree beside me. "Thanks, why do you say so and what is about the prophecy?" I asked as if I wanted what he said.

He jumped from the trunk. But still I didn't see his face, because the sun is still behind him. "Because it's true, you're the girl from the prophecy." he intended to say so.

"Who are you? Tell me!" I ordered him, irritated.

"You will soon know. You will soon meet my nemesis, and we will both face justice. That's why I visited you in your dreams because we are destined to love each other." he said.

I still tried not to look at him. "You? No way, I don't even know who you are."

He sighed. "Just wait and you'll know. And I will stop my father from bothering you." He said.

"Hey wait. Can I know your name Please," I asked so impatiently and demandingly.

He smiled solemnly at me. "My name is—." before he continue to tell his name the scene faded. I was in a…Styx? I saw a man— it was Hades, the god of the dead, he was wearing black robes. He has red eyes, pointed nose, broad and creepy. He is the god of the underworld also the god of wealth. Hades is one of our least favorite gods— me and Safari.

"Where am I?" I stammered.

"You are here in my world. My son failed to stop me." He said in a heavy voice. "So, you already meet my son?"

My body trembles a little, surprised of what he said. "That's your son?" I asked, unbelievably "then, why the both of you keep on bothering me and visiting me in my dreams?"

"Yes, surprised? Surprised because he was my son and he and I bothered to visit you? Because I will not let the _prophecy_ happen." he thudded as if I was his big threat.

All went in thunder. Whenever he speaks I've got Goosebumps_.__ Creepy _And I don't know what he's talking about (about the prophecy?). It keeps driving me crazy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"I'm afraid that you will soon know what I mean. And someday you'll meet my son's nemesis." He said. "And I won't let the both of you rule the underworld. Thanks to the son of Ares, because he will stop the love that is being bonded. And your father's time has come. Farewell to you." The dream was almost going to fade.

"Wait," I screamed.

And the scene suddenly fainted. And then I was awake.

Beside my father, I was staring at the sky. It was dark. And we were alone in the long lone road. I wondered if my father visited the gas station.

"How long are we traveling?" I asked. 2 hours. I thought.

"2 hours." My father said. He held my hand tightly. And I see in his face that he's worried.

"Father, are you afraid of something? Aha, are you afraid for me to know the truth?" I asked and guessed.

"Hey, Yucca, I'm afraid that you'll be hurt. It's very dangerous." He said awfully. "Whatever happens I'm always there for you. But this is the place where you belong. I hesitated the first time to bring you here. I have friend at camp. He is a centaur he will help you."

I knitted an eyebrow. "Then why did you intend to bring me in this weird camp." I demanded.

"Because of your mother," I was stunned to talk because I heard the word: mother.

Actually, I never ask where my mother is. But I feel this is the right time to ask. "Father, tell me where is my mother. Is she alive? Will I know her?" there are tons of question in my mind.

"Actually—" before he continue his sentence. There's a thing that attacked our car. BANG!

My father lost his balance. It was a dracaena. It has sharp claws and talons and it looks like a bat. Its hissed made me panic.

"Are you alright?" my father asked in pain.

"No, I'm afraid, my legs has been broken. What is that thing?" I asked.

I remembered what Hades told me in my dreams: your father's time has come. "Get out of the car! Now, hurry." Both of us got out but wasn't able to run because of my accursed legs. When the creature attacked us, my father held something in his pocket and in turned into a sword. He slashed his sword but the creature was unfathomable.

The monster attacked my father through his gut. We both fell but I was able to stand after all.

"Dad," I said and kneeled down beside him. I saw his gut with blood escaping through the depths of his body. "Dad!"

He opened his eyes. "No need…to worry about me. There was never a place for me…on that camp. I am wrong. Sorry if I can't protect you. I love you so much." He said, a tear streaking at the side of his cheek.

"Father, no we'll run together. We'll live together." I said, trying to encourage him to live.

"No. Too late. See that hill. Run over there." he pointed at the hill beyond us. His voice was weak and it almost faltered and I missed a beat of my heart. "And then you'll see the camp. Sorry if I failed to protect you. How pathetic… I am. But you will soon see your mother… when you went at camp. There are many things… that you must know in this world. Now that you are… alone, find friends that you can trust. Now Run!" He said abruptly.

"I won't leave you. And I won't be left behind again. I just won't father. If you die then I'll die to. We'll die together. You are the only sibling who cared for me. And you are one of my love ones, you and Safari. Please don't leave me." I cried and pleaded as I realize that my father was dying. What can I do? Go to the hospital? But our car is ruined. Even if I asked for help, no would come and give a hand. I just lay my hands on his wounded part and stopped the bleeding. But it never stopped.

"Don't worry; I will be in the sky to watch you. Watch you fulfill your dreams. Watch you have a boyfriend, have your own family. Remember this: don't let hatred conquer your heart, Fight for your pride and honor and do not be left behind. Do not ruin your reputation. Find friends at camp. Follow the will of your judgment. And most of all don't run away from leaving. Never do that. Now it's time to run for your life. Now run!" he screamed at last word. He was releasing my hand away from his gut. I was afraid to lose my father. I never felt this way before— not when my mother had abandoned us. "We will see each other next time. I… love… you." I heard the dracaena hissed hungrily. I forgot that it was there, watching us with his hungry eyes and mouth.

"I love you too, dad. I'll miss you. Sorry we'd argue sometimes." I cried, and a tear streaming from my eyes as if it was the end of the world. "I promised I'll help you. I will reach my dreams for you. I will have a better life. And I will train hard for you."

"Yucca, if you see your mother, tell her I love her. And take this." My father showed me a necklace that has star-shape. "Your mother gave it to you, take it. That was your gift in your birthday when you were seven years old." He stopped for a while with my tears streaming down. "Go!" He ordered. I kissed the forehead of my father and say farewell.

The fate has decided to take the life of my father.

However, I run out but in the end, I stumbled and was determined to follow the path of my father through death. I cried, but I can't do anything. It's like I am living in an endless nightmare, waiting to wake up. I saw the dracaena flying on the sight of my eyes. A terrible feeling went on when I was almost going to face death. Such a terrible day and death I was facing, but no matter what, I'll follow my father wherever he goes, even if it needs to take one's life. I lay on the ground, unconscious and was in the middle of life-and-death situation.

Nevertheless, the last thing I saw was a boy— looks like the boy that I dreamed about. I wondered where that boy came from. He slashed the dracaena with its own will and it disappeared like powder.


End file.
